Ketika Joongie Sedang Hamil
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Jung Jaejoong yang manja dan keras kepala akan semakin menjadi saat sedang hamil. Bagaimana nasib sang suami saat mengatasinya? YunJae Fanfiction


Ketika Joongie Sedang Hamil

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

"Yunnie~" suara riang yang terkesan manja terdengar saat pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka. Sesosok wanita cantik dengan perut besarnya memasuki ruangan luas yang hanya ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Pria yang dipanggil Yunnie tadi terlihat terkejut mendapati sosok cantik yang sangat ia kenal itu sedang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Sosok cantik tadi berjalan ke arah pria yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan tanpa permisi dijatuhkannya bokong kenyalnya di pangkuan sang pria. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak menyamankan posisi sebelum melingkarkan sepasang tangannya pada leher orang yang ia duduki.

"Yunnie bogoshippo~" dikecupnya pipi sang pemangku setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Senyum cerah masih terus terpasang, kentara sekali jika sosok cantik itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sang istri. Jelas sekali ia ingat bahwa mereka baru berpisah 5 jam yang lalu, tapi Joongienya itu sudah mengatakan rindu. Bahkan sampai repot-repot mengunjunginya di kantor saat jam makan siang ini.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang." ungkap Yunho kemudian membalas kecupan Jaejoong di bibir manis sang istri. Sedangkan yang mendapat kecupan menjadi bersemu merah namun bibir mungil itu terpout beberapa centi, membuat kadar keimutan si cantik semakin bertambah.

"Iisshhh, Joongie itu tampan, Joongie kan namja." kesal Jaejoong —yang ternyata adalah seorang namja— pada suaminya. Yunho sendiri makin melebarkan senyumnya melihat istri cantiknya itu protes. Deathglare didapatnya karena dari tadi ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesan Jaejoong. Bukannya takut, malahan Yunho sangat ingin memakan istrinya itu saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Joongieku yang tampan. Jangan merengut lagi, kau ingin kumakan disini hum?"

"Tidak mau, Yunnie mesum sekali sih. Ne, Joongie memang tampan, tapi masih kalah tampan dari Yunnie, hihihi." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan karena pengakuannya sendiri.

"Jadi Yunnie yang paling tampan ne?"

"Ne, Yunnie yang paling tampan, makanya Joongie mau jadi istri Yunnie. Tapi tetap namja tertampan adalah Joongie." ucap Jaejoong mendeklarasikan ketampanannya. Yunho jadi cengo mendengar penuturan istrinya. Jadi siapa yang paling tampan sekarang? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting menurutnya memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Dicubitnya hidung sang istri dengan gemas. Kadang ia memang bingung sendiri dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoongnya yang sedang hamil ini.

"Kau ini. Jadi ada perlu apa Joongieku yang paling seksi ini datang ke ruanganku hum?"

"Joongie mau memeluk Yunnie, jadi Joongie datang kesini." kedua tangannya yang tadi mesih melingkari leher Yunho semakin mengerat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap suaminya sambil menghembuskan nafas hangat yang tepat sekali mengenai kulit leher di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Yunho ikut tergerak memeluk sang istri. Dilingkarkannya sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan tangannya yang lain mengelus bahu lebar itu dengan sayang. Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam meresapi saat-saat kebersamaan seperti ini. Saling berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Joongie sudah makan siang?" Yunho membuka suara duluan, mengingat jika sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Istrinya tidak boleh terlambat makan, karena dapat berpengarung dengan kesehatan Jaejoong dan bayi yang dikandung. Dan sebagai suami yang baik, Yunho memang selalu memastikan Jaejoong tidak melewatkan waktu makannya.

"Belum, tapi Joongie sudah memasak bekal. Joongie membawakan Yunnie bekal dan ada untuk Joongie juga." kepalanya terangkat demi menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Kembali senyum cerah itu terukir. Niatnya tadi memang ingin makan siang bersama suaminya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang." ajak Yunho. Namun Jaejoong tidak juga beranjak dari tubuhnya, malah senyum di cherry lips itu semakin melebar. Ia tahu, pasti Jaejoong sedang ada maunya.

"Gendong Joongie~" dan akhirnya satu permintaan terucap.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi keinginan Jaejoong dan kembali kecupan ringan ia berikan pada pipi putih yang mulai berisi itu. Sifat manja Jaejoong tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu, dan semenjak hamil Jaejoong bahkan semakin manja. Tidak jarang ia harus merelakan jam kerjanya bahkan waktu istirahatnya demi memenuhi semua keinginan Jaejoong yang sering tidak masuk akal. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun pria tampan itu terdengar mengeluh. Baginya kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah sebuah prioritas tertinggi dalam hidupnya.

Tangan Yunho telas tersampir pada lekukan lutut Jaejoong dan bahunya. Diangkatnya perlahan tubuh kurus itu menuju sofa hijau di ruangannya dan mendudukkan sang istri tercinta disana. Jaejoong segera meraih bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi. Ada dua kotak berwarna merah muda dan biru yang ia keluarkan. Satu kotak berwarna merah muda ia berikan pada Yunho dan kotak satunya ia pegang. Jaejoong sudah bersiap membuka kotak bekalnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kenapa aku diberi kotak yang ini? Ini kan kotak bekal punya Joongie."

"Um, itu punya Joongie, tapi sekarang kita tukaran. Joongie mau merasakan makanan yang ada di kotak yang biasanya Yunnie gunakan." dibukanya kotak bekal yang telah terisi penuh dengan makanan yang ia masak tadi. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama. Diperhatikannya isi yang ada di kotak bekal yang ia pegang dan Jaejoong pegang. Isinya persis sama.

"Isinya kan sama, kenapa harus tukaran?"

"Isinya memang sama, tapi rasanya akan beda. Ini kan milik Yunnie, jadi rasanya seperti Yunnie, hihihi." Jaejoong kembali terkekeh karena ucapannya dan Yunho kembali cengo. Apa bedanya? Yang masak orang yang sama dan isinya sama, hanya berbeda kotak, mana bisa mempengaruhi rasa. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pikiran aneh istrinya itu kembali, memaklumi mood swing sang istri yang kadang sering membuatnya heran.

Mereka makan dengan ditemani berbagai ocehan dari Jaejoong. Bibir mungil itu sibuk mengunyah sambil terus bercerita mengenai apa yang ia lakukan semenjak suaminya itu pergi bekerja hingga ia disini. Tak jarang Jaejoong meminta disuapi kerana alasan ingin merasakan makanan dari sumpit Yunnienya.

Selesai dengan makan siang, Yunho kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam mengamati majalah fasion yang baru ia beli saat perjalanan menuju kantor suaminya. Mata besar itu kadang terlihat berbinar-binar saat mengamati halaman demi halaman yang ia buka, bahkan cherry lipsnya beberapa kali membentuk huruf O. Entah apa yang dilihatnya hingga sangat antusias seperti itu.

Yunho sesekali memperhatikan apa yang istrinya lakukan hingga tidak bersuara sejak tadi. 'Majalah fasion wanita', dapat disimpulkannya seperti itu melihat cover belakang yang bergambar seorang wanita mengenakan dress selutut berwarna baby blue. Ia sudah cukup maklum dengan kebiasaan istrinya itu. Profesi sang istri sebagai supermodel memang menuntut agar pria cantik itu tidak pernah ketinggalan dengan perkembangan fasion sekarang. Apalagi sejak kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia 4 bulan ini membuatnya jarang aktif dalam dunia permodelan dan pada akhirnya majalah fasionlah yang menjadi pegangan Jaejoong hampir tiap hari.

Jaejoong masih fokus dengan kegiatannya. Majalah yang ia beli kali ini sedikit berbeda karena beberapa gambar wanita yang ada disana mengenakan pakaian yang 'sedikit' terbuka. Matanya cukup lama mengamati sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian malam sangat seksi. Setengah paha mulus si wanita terlihat jelas. Pakaian itu berpotongan dada rendah, membuat dua gundukan besar si wanita sedikit menyembul. Pakaian itu berwarana hitam, namun begitu pas dengan kulit si wanita yang putih bersih. Jaejoong yang dari tadi terus mengamati menjadi bersemu melihatnya. Hei, memangnya apa yang dipikirkan pria cantik itu?

'_Pakaiannya bagus sekali, dan juga sangat seksi. Kalau Joongie yang memakaianya cocok tidak ya? Apa Joongie akan terlihat cantik dan seksi jika memakai pakaian ini? Eumm, Yunnie suka tidak ya jika Joongie pakai yang seperti ini?'_ sekelabat pertanyaan bersarang dalam otaknya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam berpikir hingga…

'_Kyaaa… tapi Joongie malu kalau pakaiannya seseksi ini. Pasti Yunnie langsung menatap Joongie dengan mesum.'_ pikirannya tiba-tiba jadi heboh sendiri jika mengingat betapa mesumnya sang suami. Dan ia tahu pasti bagaimana reaksi Yunho jika berani berpakaian seseksi yang ada dalam majalah itu.

'_Tapi Joongie juga suka sih kalau berpakaian seksi di depan Yunnie, hihihi. Lagipula pakaiannya memang bagus.'_

'_Baiklah, sudah Joongie putuskan, Joongie akan beli yang seperti ini.'_ pada akhirnya pria cantik itu memutuskan akan membeli pakaian yang ia amati tadi. Dalam pikirannya malam ini akan ia gunakan dan ingin mendengar tanggapan Yunho tentang penampilannya. Tangannya meraih ponsel merah muda miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jari-jari lentik itu terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu sambil sesekali melihat ke arah majalah yang ia pegang.

"Yunnie, Joongie ke toilet dulu ya." belum sempat Yunho membalas perkataannya, Jaejoong sudah melesat cepat ke luar ruangan dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju toilet pria di lantai 15 tempat ruangan Yunho berada. Sesampainya disana, Jaejoong segera mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia sedang mendial nomor seseorang.

Mulutnya sibuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang di seberang line teleponnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari cermin wastafel, mengamati wajah sempurnanya. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada noda yang menempel pada wajah cantiknya, sambungan telepon itu pun juga usai. Kikikan kecil kembali terdengar saat ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho nanti malam saat melihatnya.

'_Akan Joongie buat Yunnie terpesona dengan penampilan Joongie.'_

~####~

Sore hari terasa begitu cepat. Dua pasangan sesama gender itu sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Terlihat pria cantik dengan pakaian merah muda – putihnya sedang menggandeng sebelah tangan kekar suaminya. Mereka begitu serasi jika berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. Sang suami yang terlihat berwibawa dengan setelan jas lengkap dan sang istri yang begitu cantik dengan baju berwarna cerah dan lengannya yang kepanjangan. Jaejoong memang senang sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini, menurutnya sangat manis. Para karyawan akan menunduk hormat sambil melayangkan senyum saat berpapasan dengan atasan tertinggi perusahaan besar itu. Jaejoong yang memang adalah orang yang ramah senantiasa membalas dengan senyum manisnya dan sesekali menjawab sapaan yang tertuju pada mereka. Semua karyawan memang sudah hapal betul bagaimana istri pemilik Jung Corp. ini.

"Yunnie, nanti kita mampir beli ice cream dulu ya."

"Tadi kan sudah makan ice cream." Yunho menolak permintaan istrinya mengingat pria itu bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 cup ice cream vanilla saat di kantornya tadi. Ia tidak ingin istrinya malah sakit karena terlalu banyak makan yang manis dan dingin seperti itu.

"Tapi Joongie masih mau lagi. Ya Yunnie, jebal~" Jaejoong masih terus berusaha membujuk suaminya. Wajahnya yang sudah terlahir imut menjadi semakin imut saat mata besarnya memandang penuh harap pada Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat Yunho ingin sekali melumat habis bibir merah kesukaannya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi Joongie harus cium Yunnie dulu." seringai mesum mulai terbentuk di bibir hatinya. Mumpung ada kesempatan kan?

"Uh, Yunnie pasti gitu." walau protes dilayangkannya, namun cherry lips Jaejoong tetap menuruti keinginan sang suami. Bibirnya mendekat dan segera meraup bibir di hadapannya. Ciuman lembut tercipta diantara kedua belah bibir mereka, menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing yang begitu besar. Tangan Jaejoong refleks bergerak mengalungi leher Yunho, dan tangan Yunho sendiri menarik pinggang ramping istrinya agar lebih merapat padanya. Lumatan lembut yang berubah menjadi pagutan panas terjadi selama beberapa menit. Beruntung saat ini parkiran sedang sepi.

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas saat Jaejoong mulai meremas pundak Yunho, menandakan pria cantik itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah. Yunho akan senang sekali melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu, menurutnya sangat cantik juga menggemaskan. Wajahnya kembali mendekat hanya untuk menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka. Terasa pada bibirnya nafas hangat Jaejoong yang memburu. Senyuman tampan menghiasi wajahnya saat nafas Jaejoong mulai stabil, membuat cherry lips di hadapannya ikut melengkung.

"Kau adalah segalanya untukku Jung Jaejoong. Saranghae." Ucap Yunho dengan tulus. Kembali disatukannya bibir keduanya, hanya saling menempel. Sungguh perasaan cintanya pada seseorang yang ia kecup itu sangatlah besar, bahkan melebihi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho." bahagia yang sedang ia rasakan kini begitu meluap-luap, mengakibatkan lengkungan indah terbentuk pada bibirnya, senyum yang hanya Yunholah yang mampu mendatangkannya.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, kita beli ice cream." Jaejoong yang mendengar suaminya akan membelikan ice cream menjadi sangat bersemangat. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menuju pintu mobil, mendahului suaminya yang masih berjalan santai menuju mobil mereka.

"Cepatlah Yunnie, Joongie mau makan ice cream." Yunho akhirnya mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil terkekeh kecil. Istrinya itu sungguh kekanakan, membuat hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Sesampainya di kedai ice cream langganan mereka, Jaejoong langsung memesan vanilla ice cream kesukaannya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin memesan rasa lain, tapi Yunho melarangnya, bahkan ia hanya boleh makan 2 cup ice cream.

"Yunnie tidak mau pesan?"

"Tidak usah, kau saja yang pesan."

"Tidak boleh. Yunnie juga harus pesan, Yunnie harus makan ice cream juga."

"Tapi aku masih kenyang sayang." Yunho berusaha menolak dengan lembut. Jujur ia memang masih kenyang, Jaejoong membawakan bekal untuknya sangat banyak dan ia menghabiskan semuanya.

"Yunnie kenapa menolak keinginan Joongie? Yunnie tidak sayang Joongie lagi ya? Padahal kan Joongie mau pesankan ice cream yang paling enak untuk Yunnie." tiba-tiba wajah cantik itu menyendu. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat sekali ia begitu sedih, padahal beberapa menit lalu wajah itu masih dihiasi senyum cerah penuh semangat. Mood swing Jaejoong kembali lagi.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Aishh, baiklah, pesankan aku ice cream yang Joongie mau. Sudah jangan sedih lagi."

"Tapi Yunnie janji harus menghabiskannya ya." kepala Jaejoong terangkat demi menatap mata musang suaminya, mencoba memastikan ucapan Yunho.

"Iya akan aku habiskan." akhirnya Yunho hanya mengalah dengan keinginan Jaejoong. Demi keinginan Jaejoong agar istri cantiknya itu tidak sedih lagi. Yunho hanya berharap ia tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya karena kekenyangan.

"Baiklah. Eumm, yang strawberi ini saja ya Yunnie."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ne, aku pesan ice cream yang ini, 3 cup." Jaejoong berkata pada pelayan yang segera menuliskan pesanannya. Yunho yang mendengar istrinya memesan ice cream sebanyak itu jadi horor sendiri. Sebanyak itu mana bisa ia habiskan.

"1 cup saja cukup Joongie, jangan sebanyak itu, bisa-bisa nanti aku tidak habis memakannya."

"Katanya tadi terserah Joongie, kan Joongie maunya Yunnie makan 3 cup." dengan cueknya Jaejoong menjawab ucapan Yunho. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan perut suaminya itu akan sekenyang apa.

"Tapi itu terlalu banyak sayang. Ne, 1 cup saja ya?"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya Yunnie harus makan 3 cup." putus Jaejoong tanpa bisa dilawan. Desah pasrah terdengar dari mulut Yunho. Jika Jaejoong sudah berkata demikian maka sulit baginya untuk menolak. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerima nasib sekarang.

Beberapa saat menunggu dan ice cream pun telah tersaji di hadapan masing-masing. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat berbinar-binar dan wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jaejoong memakan hidangan di depannya dengan lahap, hingga dalam waktu sebentar saja ice cream miliknya tinggal setengah. Masih asik memakan ice creamnya, mata Jaejoong sesekali melirik ice cream yang Yunho makan. Dari tumpukan ice cream berwarna merah muda itu yang disendok Yunho, lalu sendok tadi mendekat ke arah bibir hati suaminya, hingga ice cream itu berhasil masuk dalam mulut Yunho, membuat Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya.

"Yunnie… Joongie mau punya Yunnie."

"Kau mau? Buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi." Yunho sudah menyendokkan ice creamnya, namun Jaejoong tidak juga membuka mulut, bahkan pria cantik itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau disuapi Yunnie."

"Jadi? Joongie mau makan sendiri? Ini." Yunho menyodorkan ice creamnya ke arah Jaejoong, namun gelengan lagi yang ia dapat.

"Jadi maunya Joongie bagaimana?"

"Eummm, Joongie mau yang dari mulut Yunnie." Jaejoong tersenyum polos ke arah suaminya. Yunho yang mendengar lagi-lagi keinginan aneh Jaejoong hanya melototkan mata. Hey, ini tempat umum, bagaimana mereka melakukannya.

"Disini banyak orang sayang. Kalau yang begitu di rumah saja ya."

"Joongie maunya disini."

"Tapi banyak yang akan melihat, itu tidak sopan."

"Joongie maunya sekarang, disini. Hiks, tuh kan Yunnie tidak sayang Joongie lagi, padahal Joongie hanya mau ice cream Yunnie tapi Yunnie tidak mau. Yunnie jahat. Hiks." pada akhirnya isakan pelan sukses terdengar karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memandang aneh keduanya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho karena berani membuat pria cantik ini —yang mereka kira adalah wanita— menjadi terisak menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Wajah Jaejoong tertunduk sambil sesekali tangannya mengusap air mata yang keluar. Yunho jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Joongie jebal, jangan menangis. Yunnie sayang Joongie kok. Jebal jangan meminta seperti yang tadi. Yunnie akan menuruti keinginan Joongie tapi Joongie jangan meminta yang seperti tadi, otte? Joongie mau kan?" bujuk Yunho sambil memberi penawaran agar istrinya tidak mengangis lagi. Jaejoong menjadi sangat sulit ditabak selama hamil. Ia saja terkejut saat Jaejoong mulai terisak tadi, tidak ia sangka sama sekali.

"Hiks, benar Yunnie akan menuruti keinginan Joongie yang lain?" Jejoong mulai mengangkat kepalanya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih keluar. Ditatapnya mata musang Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berair, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya Yunnie janji, tapi jangan minta yang seperti tadi ya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Joongie cuman mau menghabiskan ice cream Yunnie. Boleh kan?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Ice creamnya masih sangat banyak, bahkan yang ia makan sepertiganya saja tidak sampai. Kalau Jaejoong menghabiskan semuanya, sama saja istrinya itu menghabiskan hampir 5 cup ice cream.

"Tapi ini masih sangat banyak. Joongie makan setengahnya saja ya, jangan semuanya."

"Joongie mau semuanya. Kalau Yunnie melarang Joongie mau ice cream dari mulut Yunnie saja."

Akhirnya Yunho hanya menghela nafas lelah. Istrinya ini sangat keras kepala. Otaknya berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan pilihan yang menurutnya yang terbaik.

"Yunnie kenapa diam saja, Joongie mau ice cream." wajah Jaejoong makin terlihat kesal. Kakinya menghentak-hentak ke lantai dari bawah meja.

"Hahh, arraseo." satu sendok penuh ice cream strawberi diambil Yunho dari mangkuknya lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut. Tangannya segera terulur menarik tengkuk Jaejoong mendekat dan setelahnya kedua bibir pria itu pun telah menempel. Lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk bibir Jaejoong agar seger terbuka, dan Jaejoong pun merespon dengan baik. Dibukanya perlahan belahan bibirnya. Ice cream strawberi dalam mulut Yunho sedikit demi sedikit memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dapat ia rasakan dingin dan manisnya rasa ice cream itu. Yunho masih terus memindahkan ice cream dalam mulutnya. Dirinya sudah tidak perduli jika pengunjung disana memandangnya berperilaku tidak sopan karena berciuman di tempat umum. Ia tidak perduli, asalkan istrinya tidak berlebihan memakan sesuatu yang tidak sehat, yang menyebabkan orang yang ia cintai itu bersama calon bayinya itu terancam, lebih baik ia menahan malu.

Ice cream sudah habis dalam mulut Yunho dan Jaejoong pun sudah menelan semuanya. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, menyisakan saliva yang meluber hingga melewati bibir mungil Jaejoong. Diambilnya tissue di atas meja dan membersihkan sisa saliva yang mengotori wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sambil menunduk.

"Cha, habiskan ice creammu, setelah itu kita langsung pulang."

"Ne." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera memakan sesendok penuh ice creamnya agar cepat habis. Ia begitu malu sekarang. Padahal ini keinginannya sendiri tadi. Yunho juga segera manghabiskan ice cream miliknya yang masih banyak. Tidak diperdulikannya perutnya yang sudah sangat penuh. Ia ingin segera pulang agar tidak ditatap seperti ini terlalu lama oleh orang-orang disana.

~####~

Jung Jaejoong, si pria cantik yang tengah hamil itu kini sedang mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin besar di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat yang lalu pakaian yang ia pesan telah sampai, dan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, istri Jung Yunho itu ingin segera mengenakannya. Paket yang ia terima segera dibawa ke kamar mandi, sekalian ia akan berganti di sana.

Dan beginilah sekarang. Tubuh putih mulus itu telah terbalut pakaian seksi berwarna hitam. Dirinya berdiri diam di hadapan cermin tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tampaknya ia sendiri terkejut dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"I-ini pakaian yang Joongie pesan tadi?" Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri sambil kembali mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Kenapa…" doe eyesnya menatap bagian atas tubuhnya. Pakaian itu memang berdada rendah, tapi seingatnya tidak serendah ini, walau masih menutupi nipplenya tapi tetap saja potongan itu terlalu rendah. Matanya beralih menatap bagian bawah. Ini terlihat sangat berbeda, jika di majalah pakaian ini menutupi setengah paha, tapi pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan sekarang terlihat sangat pendek. Jika ia menunduk sedikit saja maka celana dalamnya pasti akan terlihat. Bajunya terlalu pendek. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya semakin malu, pakaian hitam itu ternyata sangat tipis, hingga nipple merah mudanya dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan terlihat lumayan jelas. Ia ingat betul pakaian yan ia pesan tidak seseksi ini.

"Haahhh…" hanya helaan nafas yang ia lakukan.

"Sudah terlanjur dibeli. Ya sudah, pakai saja lah." Jaejoong membereskan kotak tempat pesanannya tadi terbungkus dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Belum sempat ia memegang knop pintu kamar mandi, matanya beralih ke belakang, menatap dirinya kembali melalui cermin. Sesaat ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ini dilepas saja ah." Jaejoong melepas celana dalamnya lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. Tubuh polosnya kini hanya terbalut selembar kain hitam tipis, tanpa ada satupun sesuatu yang menutupinya selain itu.

Yunho sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong buku apa itu. Matanya terlihat fokus pada deretan huruf yang ada disana. Bahkan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka ia tidak sadar.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju ranjang mereka sambil memanggil nama sang suami.

"Tidurlah sayang, ini sudah jam 10 lewat." Yunho masih tetap fokus pada bacaannya. Kepalanya tidak sedikitpun terangkat untuk menanggapi panggilan Jaejoong.

"Yun~"

"Hm?"

"Lihat Joongie." mendapat perintah dari istrinya, Yunho akhirnya melepas kontak matanya dengan sang buku tebal dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaejoong. Dan seketika itu mata musangnya terbuka lebar. Dia tidak salah lihat kan sekarang? Yang ia lihat sekarang ini Joongienya kan? Bukan malaikat yang turun dari surga, walau ia sendiri sering mengakui Jaejoong adalah malaikat yang memang turun dari surga.

"Jo-jongie?" Yunho bertanya gugup sambil mengamati penampilan Jaejoong. Tatapannya beralih menatap doe eyes Jaejoong dan senyuman manis yang membuat wajah cantik itu semakin cantik.

"Ne Yunnie, ini Joongie. Bagaimana menurut Yunnie, Joongie cantik tidak?"

"I-iya, cantik." jawaban Yunho masih terdengar gugup. Padahal tadi siang Jaejoong sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia adalah pria paling tampan, sekarang malah meminta pendapat Yunho ia cantik atau tidak.

"Hihihi, gomawo. Lalu Joongie seksi tidak." wajah cantik Jaejoong sedikit merunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pipinya memerah saat menanyakan hal seperti itu pada sang suami.

Yunho mengamati tubuh Jaejoong dengan lebih intens. Dada berisi yang hanya tertutup sebagain, paha mulusnya yang sangat terlihat, pakaian itu bahkan seperti hanya menutupi hingga pangkal pahanya saja. Dan jangan lupakan kain itu yang sangat tipis, membuat Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang ada di balik kain hitam itu. Nipple besar kesukaannya dan kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih lemas. Sungguh jika Yunho sedang tidak dalam kondisi keterkejutannya saat ini, sudah dipastikan tubuh indah itu sudah berada di bawah kungkungannya, siap untuk ia nikmati.

Jaejoong berjalan semakin dekat ke arah suaminya. Semburat merah itu masih saja mewarnai pipinya, membuatnya semakin cantik. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas paha Yunho yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya masing-masing berada pada pundak Yunho. Sebelahnya turun membelai dada bidang suaminya yang tertutup kaos.

"Apa Yunnie suka Joongie berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh tegap Yunho, membuat jantung pria tampan itu semakin berdetak cepat karena dapat menikmati pemandangan indah tubuh istrinya sedekat ini.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie sangat suka jika Joongie memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, kalau Joongie memakai ini setiap hari Yunnie malah lebih senang. Tapi Yunnie akan lebih senang lagi kalau Joongie tidak memakai apa-apa." senyum mesum khas Jung Yunho kembali terlihat. Tangannya tanpa permisi langsung meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang sedikit terlihat. Jaejoong yang merasakan kejantanannya disentuh bahkan diremas jadi mendesah pelan.

"Aahhh… tangan Yunnie jangan nakal. Jangan sentuh little Joongie." tangan Yunho yang tadi bertengger pada kejantanannya segera ia tarik. Bibirnya terpout karena kenakalan sang suami yang seenaknya menyentuh barang pribadinya.

"Yunnie jangan nakal ya, Joongie tidak suka."

"Ayolah sayang. Joongie kan sudah sangat cantik dan seksi malam ini. Boleh kan Yunnie bermain dengan Joongie?"

"Tidak mau. Dan Joongie kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, Joongie itu tampan karena Joongie adalah namja. Kenapa Yunnie bilang Joongie cantik mulu sih. Huh. Yunnie menyamakan Joongie seperti yeoja ya? Yunnie lebih suka yang cantik-cantik ya? Yunnie tidak suka ya kalau Joongie tampan?" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Yunho jadi bingung sendiri. Kembali Jaejoong berkata tidak jelas. Padahal Jaejoong sendiri yang menanyakan dirinya cantik apa tidak barusan, dan Jaejoong terlihat senang saat Yunho mengatakannya cantik. Tapi sekarang? Jaejoong dipuji cantik malah marah-marah. Cherry lips itu semakin maju karena kesal dengan suaminya karena terus mengatainya cantik.

"Bukan begitu sayang, Yunnie—"

"Huh. Joongie tidak mau dengar, Joongie mau tidur saja. Joongie kesal dengan Yunnie." Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan menempati daerah kosong ranjang mereka, merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga dada. Tubuhnya sengaja memunggungi Yunho karena sedang kesal dengan sang suami. Beberapa saat Jaejoong kembali melongok ke belakang sambil menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ingat ya, tangannya jangan nakal kalau Joongie sudah tidur." tubuhnya kembali memunggungi Yunho dan mulai menutup matanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Keinginannya untuk menggagahi istrinya malam ini gagal, padahal berbagai ide mesum sudah berseliweran dalam otaknya. Bahkan hanya karena pujian 'cantik' saja kesempatan besarnya hilang begitu saja, padahal Jaejoong sudah sangat mudah ditaklukkan tadi.

Lelah dengan pikirannya akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur, mengikuti sang istri yang sudah terlebih dulu menjemput mimpi indahnya. Tubuhnya tegapnya berbaring menghadap punggung Jaejoong, masuk ke dalam selimut lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dengan erat pada tubuh kecil istrinya

'_Semoga besok aku bisa membobol kembali hole sempitmu Joongieku sayang._' doa Yunho sebelum tidur. Dalam beberapa saat pria tampan itu pun sudah tertidur lelap sambil menghembuskan nafas teraturnya.

~END~

Akhirnya bisa bikin rate T jugaaa T_T #plakk

Fanfic ini aku buatin khusus untuk Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper yang tiap review isinya 'Mpreg' mulu -_- Liaaa~~ udah aku buatin noh #geplakLia

Bagaimana untuk rate T kali ini? Memuaskankah? Atau membosankan?

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk reviewer dan reader yan sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini dan memenuhi kolom review #bow

Cha, sampai jumpa di ffku berikutnya~ 'o')/


End file.
